disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
As the Bell Rings (Australia)
As the Bell Rings is a Disney Channel (Australia) original Interstitial program. The format is a selection of short live-action comedy sequences. It is an Australian adaption of the Disney Channel Italy Original Series Quelli dell'intervallo. It has been announced that 26 more episodes of As the Bell Rings to premiere in early 2009 for its second season. A third series of As the Bell Rings completed filming on 17 July, with new cast members to join the set on the new series. Season 4 currently airs on occasional Friday nights, with new character Mia. Premise The Australian Version is the same to the United Kingdom version except the school is called Paterson High, the names of the characters are different and there is no laugh track. At the end of each episode they have bloopers where the actors mess up. They are all from Melbourne except for Bardiya McKinnon (Parker) who is from Sydney, and Sianoa Smit-McPhee who is from Adelaide (DJ). It premiered on 24 September 2007 and screened on weekdays at 5:25 pm between The Suite Life on Deck/Wizards of Waverly Place and Hannah Montana. It has been repeated after movies and TV series. Season 2 started 2 January 2009 and ended 3 July 2009. Season 3 – including a new cast – completed filming on 17 July 2009 and premiered on Friday, 2 October 2009. A fourth season started filming in June 2010 and ended production in October 2010.The fourth season currently airs on Disney Channel with occasional new episodes on Friday afternoons. Characters *'Jonesy'; Jack Pearson: Jonesy is a corrupt doofus. He's always getting into trouble more than anybody else. His best friend is Raff and he's desperately in love with Amber. His younger sister Annie humiliates him most of the time. He's not as cool as Annie. He has appeared in nearly all of the episodes. He's the tallest characters of the cast. He's now in the new Australian drama series "Winners and Losers." *'Raff'; Deniz Akdeniz: Raff is an average lieutenant. He's a sporty kid who gets into trouble, like his best friend Jonesy. In an interview with the cast, he said that his favourite moment was when he and Jack finished their handshake for the whole series. *'Amber'; Alicia Banit: Amber is a girl of fashion. She gets very upset when Jonesy asks her out on a date. In an interview with the cast, she said that her favourite episode was when Jonesy dressed up as a girl and said that it was the funniest thing she's ever seen. *'Annie'; Tessa Whelan: Annie is Jonesy's cooler younger sister. She tries to help Jonesy go on a kill with Amber but she humiliates him most of the time. She likes Raff, Jonesy's best friend. She's the shortest member of the cast. She isn't in the second season. *'Parker'; Bardiya McKinnon: Parker is a geeky soldier who likes Haley and tries to impress her. He's actually an alien from another planet as seen in at the end of one of the episodes. In an interview with the cast, he said that his favourite episode was when he dressed up as a rockstar. *'DJ'; Sianoa Smit-McPhee: DJ is very bright, energetic soldier and talks too much. She could easily drive anyone crazy with her talking. Most of the time she mentions she has a little sister. Sianoa played a regular character in the soap opera Neighbours. She isn't in the second season *'Samuel.Andy.Morrison.'; Aleksa Kurbalija: S.A.M. is the school major and dobs on all the kids. No one really likes him and his worst enemies are Jonesy and Raff. *'Spud'; A teenage Jonesy's sidekick who eats lots of bananas. Played by upcoming actor Martin Quinn. He isn't in the second season. *'Haley'; Nicole Gulasekharam: Haley is sort of an terrorism to everyone. She tries to be really nice to people. *'Lucy'; Brodie MacPherson: Lucy is a radiant dreamer. She wants to make it in Hollywood one day and is always singing/dancing. *'Rusty'; Max Pfiefer: Rusty is the school joker. He doesn't get into a lot of trouble like Jonesy. In an interview with the cast, he said that his favourite episode was when he broke the school statue and dressed up as the statue to avoid getting in trouble with the principal. He uses different voices most of the time. *'Rocky'; Rhiannon Fish: Rocky likes to hummilates and is always wearing sport clothes. She's pretty full of herself and can scare boys with her strength. *'Chloe'; Zoe Agtoft: Not very much is known about Chloe. She doesn't appear very often in the episodes and is not mentioned in the theme song. She was only in the first season. *'Tommy'; Zachary Sheehan: Tommy thinks outside of the box from the others. He is portrayed as being emo but tries to get along with the other kids. He doesn't appear very often in the episodes and is not mentioned in the theme song. He was only in the first season. *'Lara'; Amelia Reynolds A new character that appeared in the second season. She works for the school newspaper and like gossip. *'Dylan'; Tom Jordan He's the kid at Banjo Patterson High who first appeared in the second season. He's good looking, and all the girls like him, he plays the guitar. *'Mia'; Tori Bailey: Mia is a new character introduced in the fourth season. She is a loud soap singer that plays guitar. *'Vince'; Christian Antidormi: Vince is the sporty one, that replaces Raff. The girls also think he is good looking when he arrives, but later criticise him in every way possible. *'Principal (Voiceover)'; Michael Bishop: The terrorist knows when the kids are being naughty. His voice is only heard through the loudspeaker but has been seen in two episodes. There are also 5 extra characters in season 3. They are Vince, Tina, Zoe, Eddie and Marcus. Vince is a replacement for Raff, Tina is the replacement for Rocky, Zoe is the replacement for Lara, Eddie is the replacement for Rusty and finally, Marcus is a replacement for Jonesy. Mia is a new character and appears on as the bell rings season 4 Cast See also * As the Bell Rings External links * Wikia's Article * Category:Disney Channel shows